Down the Memory lane
by firefistphoenix
Summary: It all began with finding a strange stone in a cave while on exploration which Ace could read...And that led to his memories being shown to the Whitebeards. Set in the same universe as Saving Ace Together but NOT the sequel but in between the sequel and Saving Ace Together. Watching Ace's memories from Rouge to Marineford and beyond.
1. The mysterious rock and Ace's mom

**Hey Everyone! Firefistphoenix here with a brand new story. This is about Ace's past. To be better put it is about Ace's crewmates watching his past but let me remind you that it is just a few commanders who were very close to Ace and whose character could be made.**

 **I do hope you all like it. Pl remember that this story is NOT the sequel to Saving Ace Together but is set in the same universe. This is between the sequel and the Story-Saving Ace together. I do hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters**

Marco looked over the map and saw the island. He then looked at his log pose. He frowned at it as it was not making any other moment except pointing at it. That island did not have a name on it but it was mentioned on the map as No-name island. But its misty look had put Marco on the edge.

"Marco" Ace called coming behind him "Are we near the island?"

"Yeah…." Marco said looking at him.

"Great! I will tell Oyaji!" Ace said before running off. Marco chuckled at the way Ace was behaving when the ship neared an island.

Slowly the Moby Dick came near the island and most of the people got down from the ship. Everyone decided to explore. Marco stretched a bit before going to the islands before stopping as he heard foot steps behind him. He turned to look at Whitebeard smiling at him, Ace sitting on his shoulder.

"Oyaji?"

"Ace wanted me to come son. Is that okay?"

Marco laughed and nodded. Thatch, Izou, Haruta followed by Vista and Jozu to came.

"Can we come too?" Haruta asked excited. Whitebeard laughed before nodding while Ace grinned at them happily.

"The more the merrier!"

Marco shook his head at their antics before he felt Whitebeard wrap his arms around him and lift him to make him sit on his other shoulder. Thatch pouted.

"Oyaji! It's not fair!" But Whitebeard simply laughed before looking at Thatch.

"Marco always helps son. Let's give him a break."

"What about Ace?"

"He sat first."

Thatch grumbled while Ace laughed and Marco smiled before relaxing.

The group then left to explore the island. Marco liked the view as he sat on the Old Man's shoulder. It was not every day that one could sit here and enjoy although Ace did it whenever he wanted.

Haruta stopped suddenly and pointed at a huge cave. "Shall we explore it?" He asked excited.

"Hey that is a good idea" Thatch said looking at Whitebeard who nodded and they went to the cave.

"It is a huge cave." Ace commented as he looked around.

"But it is too dark." Thatch said before yelping as Marco stood in front of him with his blue fire. "Geez Marco don't scare me."

Marco grinned cheekily as Ace activated his powers after he jumped down from his perch before looking at the place.

"Is that a poneglyph?" Marco asked suddenly looking at a stone in the middle and everyone moved towards the stone.

"It is not…" Whitebeard mused looking at it carefully. The stone looked similar to a poneglyph but it was different from the others in due to the fact that it had drawings on it. Ace however was frowning at a writing in the middle and Marco noted that it looked similar to the one usually written on a poneglyph.

"What does it say?" Thatch questioned looking at it.

"'You can close your eyes away from reality but not from your deepest secrets and memories'" Ace said suddenly which had everyone looking at him "'But remember that even the darkest moments come to an end for it is the darkness which leads to the light' That was what the stone said."

"Wow Ace I did not know you could read that!" Thatch exclaimed looking impressed. Ace looked at him confused.

"What do you mean…" There was a sudden blast of light which had them covering their eyes.

Marco groaned as he opened his eyes. When he had closed his eyes he had seen his past, how he had eaten his devil fruit, his capture and escape and meeting Oyaji. He blinked and saw everyone looking at him worried.

"Son are you okay?" Whitebeard questioned as Marco got up slowly.

"Yeah…" he replied glancing around "Where is Ace?"

"Don't know…" Izou said worried.

"Where are we?" Jozu muttered glancing around.

It was like a white space where nothing could be seen just white blankness. It put Marco on the edge more than before. They suddenly heard footsteps. Marco turned and the white scene changed showing them of a cottage near the ocean. It had many hibiscus flowers near them. The view of the ocean from there was beautiful.

"It's very pretty…" Vista uttered glancing at the sea and everyone nodded.

"What is this place?" Whitebeard questioned looking at the cottage.

A lady with long strawberry blonde hair slowly came out of the cottage with a newspaper in her hand as she looked at the ocean. She wore a long short-sleeved baby blue colored dress and had a red hibiscus in her hair. Thatch whistled looking at her.

"Damn is she pretty." He said as Izou hit him on the head.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Marco questioned moving to her. She did not even glance at Marco even when he waved his hand in front of her.

"I think she can't see us." Jozu commented. Marco suddenly gasped.

"Marco? Something wrong with her…" Thatch trailed of before yelling "Her freckles are similar to Ace's!"

"Th-The date…" Marco said suddenly "This is almost 23 years ago!"

"What!"

"Are we in the past?" Haruta questioned.

"But they can't see us…." Marco said before realizing "…this is a memory."

"Roger…" The woman whispered suddenly as she held hand to her mouth and she started crying silently.

"If she is crying then…" Izou uttered "Roger has been executed."

"But why is she crying?" Thatch questioned.

"You should realize now son..." Whitebeard said "This is Ace's mother."

"EH!" Everyone except Marco yelled.

"Damn, Ace's mom is hot!" Thatch grumbled as Izou and Marco hit him on the head at the same time.

"Let's follow her" Marco said as she slowly moved back to her house wiping her tears.

The group went inside the cozy house and watched as Ace's mom sat and ate her dinner. She then went and sat on her bed looking at the stars in the sky her one hand on her stomach. She smiled softly at her stomach.

"Don't be afraid little one…" She murmured "I will protect you…your papa might have left…but he did it to protect you…I hope you don't hate him when you grow up…but it is understandable if you do…."

'She seems like a nice mother…" Izou said smiling at her.

"If I am right her name is Rogue…Portgas D Rouge" Marco said smiling at the scene.

"So am I to assume that we are watching Ace's memories?" Vista asked.

"I think so…" Marco said looking at Whitebeard who nodded.

"Well it does not seem so bad now…" Thatch said as Haruta nodded.

But Marco knew it would be bad as they would witness how Ace grew up and he was pretty sure judging by the Ace was in the beginning with them that it would be bad. He should have listened to his instinct in the morning.

 **So that is the first chapter folks. I do hope you all like it. This story was my own idea mainly due to the fact that there are stories on Luffy's past and even on watching the show (I read most of them) but never one on Ace. So I do hope you all like it.**

 **P.S.: Since it is the first chapter it is small but the next ones will be big.**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	2. Rouge, Ace and Dadan

**Hey everyone! Firefistphoenix is back with the brand new chapter. So I was like really happy with the reviews so far…It is a new arena right! Anyway please go ahead and read it. I hope you all like it. Also please don't forget to review. Any suggestions are welcome.**

 **New ideas for stories or suggestions for improvements are always welcome!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters**

 _Previously:_

" _If I am right her name is Rogue…Portgas D Rouge" Marco said smiling at the scene._

" _So am I to assume that we are watching Ace's memories?" Vista asked._

" _I think so…" Marco said looking at Whitebeard who nodded._

" _Well it does not seem so bad now…" Thatch said as Haruta nodded._

 _But Marco knew it would be bad as they would witness how Ace grew up and he was pretty sure judging by the Ace was in the beginning with them that it would be bad. He should have listened to his instinct in the morning._

The memory had slowly closed and opened again. They were in the kitchen where Rouge was sitting on the chair the newspaper on the table humming to herself.

"Hm…the Whitebeards again" She said suddenly and everyone looked at her.

"Gods, she is talking about us!" Thatch exclaimed.

Rogue patted her belly lovingly. "Hear that love, Whitebeard's crew got a new territory. Your papa always liked them. He especially liked the first division commander…I believe his name is Marco"

Everyone turned and looked at Marco while Whitebeard laughed.

"Well, Roger always liked him!"

"Will you challenge him if you become a pirate dear?" Rogue questioned looking at her stomach "I heard they are like a family. So be careful okay. Ah, but if you want to join them that's alright I guess…But if you meet Whitebeard someday tell me how he looks like. Roger always told me that he is very huge but he would get distracted by Shanks…Also tell me about Marco if you meet him…he sounds very interesting if your papa tried to recruit him…Shanks also said that he wants to recruit him…"

"Why is it that everyone wants to recruit Marco Pops?" Thatch stated annoyed.

"Gurara…Marco impressed them son"

"Why am I the only subject?" Marco said annoyed. The three generations of the straw hats wanted to recruit him. He was happy where he was Thank you very much!

Rouge continued to speak telling stories about Roger's crew as all of them watched her.

"You know I wish I could meet her…" Haruta said smiling like an idiot as she told a funny story about how Roger had pranked Rayleigh "…she seems really nice."

"I know…" Izou said smiling at him.

"Ya and she is pretty…" Thatch commented grinning which had both Izou and Marco hitting him on the head.

The scene changed again and Rouge was sitting on the rocking chair frowning slightly. Whitebeard gazed at her worried. He felt something was wrong.

"For some more time…some more time…" She murmured patting her stomach.

"Oyaji…" Vista said uncertainly looking at her worried.

"She is stalling Ace's birth…" Marco breathed out worried.

"WHAT!" everyone except Whitebeard yelled who frowned. "Ace did say about this once…" He said glancing at Marco who nodded sadly.

"What the hell?" Jozu muttered looking at Rouge sadly.

"Yes, Ace's mother carried Ace for more than a year so that the Navy would believe that he was not born. Had he come out before he would be killed for carrying Roger's blood." Marco gritted out at the cruelty of the Marines.

"How low can the Marines stoop?" Vista stated pointing at the mothers who were being taken away from their family and children.

"How cruel…" Izou muttered.

"The scene changed again and Rouge was reading the paper again. She suddenly clutched her stomach in pain and rubbed over it.

"Hush little one…I know that the world is very beautiful…but it is very cruel…it took your papa away and now wants to take you too…just for some more time…until the marines leave…" she muttered looking sad.

Thatch and Haruta were biting their lips trying not to cry and Marco felt like hitting someone preferably a marine to make him feel better.

"How could they do such a thing…" Jozu yelled angrily.

The scenes continued to change each showing Rouge pushing herself to her limit. Whitebeard clenched his bisento tightly muttering about smashing the marines for doing something so horrible.

The scene now showed the sea-side again. They heard footsteps which showed a young Garp coming and looking at the hospital. Thatch gasped looking at him.

"So this is where Garp becomes Ace's grandpa?"

"I guess…" Marco said looking at the marine hero.

It was nighttime when Garp entered the room. He was being blocked by someone but he pushed over and opened the door. Rouge sat there on the bed while an old lady slept.

"Are you Portgas D Rouge?" He questioned as she nodded slowly.

"I think Rouge knew that Garp was going to come." Whitebeard said glancing at the scene.

The scene went blank and in the next scene they all heard crying. Rouge was holding a crying Ace in her arms shushing him although she had a bright smile on her face as she looked at her son.

"Gods, Ace is so adorable!" Haruta gushed moving over to see Ace clearly.

"But he is so small…" Whitebeard uttered.

"Everyone is small for you Oyaji…" Thatch said cheekily.

"…If it's a girl…Anne…If it's a boy…Ace…" Rouge said as tears came in her eyes "That was the name that he picked for our child…" A tear rolled down her eye and fell on Ace as she continued to shush him.

The group was quiet looking on.

"…so that is his name…Gol D Ace…"

Rouge slowly kissed him on his forehead as she continued to shush him stroking her cheek against Ace's cheek.

"My son…our little boy…" She muttered before whispering something in his ear.

"Don't cry Ace…Mama is going to papa now so don't cry…I know you will do so many great things…you are our son…my only regret is that I cannot see you grow…but I know you will become a fine young man…a great person someday…I hope no matter what happens you remain happy…I will always be watching over you…I love you…."

Rouge slowly fell down as everyone rushed to her yelling her name and everyone heard her utter one word "…Ace."

Rouge's eyes were closed but there was a smile on her face. Marco stared at her.

Thatch and Haruta burst into tears while Izou and Vista was biting their lips from crying. Jozu clenched his fist tightly trying to stop his despair while Marco leaned against Whitebeard and tried to control his pain while Whitebeard held him controlling his pain too. The scene in front of them was too much. Ace's mother went through so much only to die. She could not see his son grow.

The scene slowly changed with Garp holding Ace while he looked at the sea. He sighed softly before looking at Ace who was sleeping. He then looked back at the house before walking away towards his ship.

A marine came to him looking at the baby confused. "Garp-san who is this baby?"

"Oh he is my friend's son. His parents are dead and I promised I would look after him…"

"Oh…"

"Alright let's go Dawn Island!"

"Hai!"

"So Garp took Ace to his hometown…" Marco stated looking at Garp who was cradling Ace so that he would continue to sleep.

"So we see Ace's childhood and Luffy huh?" Thatch questioned and everyone nodded.

The scene changed and Garp was walking in a forest cradling Ace in his chest as Ace slept.

"Why is Garp taking Ace in the mountains?" Whitebeard questioned looking around.

Ace slowly got up and started crying faintly. Garp rubbed his back as he continued to cry. He then came in a clearing where a fat lady was hanging clothes.

"Who is that?" Thatch questioned. Everyone shrugged.

"I want you to raise this kid, Dadan." Garp said suddenly which had everyone falling down anime style.

"Did he just…" Izou yelled.

"Oh hell no…" the now identified Dadan yelled "A baby can't be raised with mountain bandits!"

"MOUNTAIN BANDITS!" Everyone yelled.

"Is Garp insane!?" Thatch yelled.

"Mountain bandits can't raise kids!1" Haruta yelled.

"That Garp..." Whitebeard said as the air crackled slightly around him.

"You better listen to me…" Garp said annoyed.

The scene changed and Ace was sleeping in a cradle while the bandits there kept an eye on him. Garp and Dadan were sitting under the tree with Garp holding a sake bottle and Dadan another.

"He is Gold Roger's son!"

"Yes and I want you to protect him…"

"uh…"

"If word got out you are dead!" He threatened her and she nodded frantically.

"So what are you going to do?" Dadan asked as she drank her sake.

"His mother carried him for 20 months…" Garp commented as Dadan spit out the sake and looked at him shocked "And I had promised her that I would protect him for as long as possible…I even promised Roger…so I guess I will look out for him…"

"More like I will…" Dadan muttered to herself.

"I will make Ace into a marine!1" Garp yelled and Dadan fell down.

"He would definitely become a pirate…" Dadan commented getting up but Garp grabbed her shirt.

"Teach him to be a Marine Dadan…"

"Hai!"

"Nope Ace would never become a Marine old man!" Thatch yelled as Haruta nodded.

"Anyway I am leaving…nothing should happen to him…or else...!"

"Yes sir.'

Garp nodded got up and left and Dadan huffed before going inside and looked at the now awake Ace.

"Well if he is sleeping then it won't be a problem. Boys let's make sure we don't get killed by Garp so take care of him."

"Oh is that nice" Izou said smiling at them.

The next minute all of them were playing poker completely ignoring the kid who stared at them.

"Who am I kidding?" Izou grumbled as everyone nodded.

Ace continued to stare at them although he did have tears in his eyes. There was silence for a few minutes before the bandits grumbled and Dadan came and they tried to entertain Ace. He slowly started laughing and everyone was grinning.

"You are going to be my death reason kid" Dadan grumbled but she was smiling at him.

"Isn't he?" Thatch said smiling at the now laughing baby Ace.

"He's wrapped them around his little finger…" Vista said smiling at the scene.

"Just like the crew right Oyaji?" Marco said smiling at Whitebeard who laughed and nodded.

"Anyway how long is this going to take place?" Jozu said looking around.

"Yeah Oyaji, where is our Ace?" Haruta asked anxious for her flame brother.

"We have to look out I guess…" Whitebeard uttered looking around.

"I guess we have to wait and watch..." Marco said as everyone nodded.

 **The chapter is done! It was so hard to write this…I had to watch the episode which shows Rouge and compare with Manga- Hey you guys know that Rouge's face was never actually properly shown in Manga? But in the anime it was…Anyway please wait for a few days for the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	3. Mom and Dad? Sabo and Luffy

**Hey everyone! Firefistphoenix back with a new chapter. So it took a lot of effort and research to write this chapter. So I hope to like it. Pl do review.**

 **Also I am attempting to write a time travel…so which one should come first-**

 **Kid ASL with Whitebeards**

 **Kid ASL with Straw hats**

 **So tell me which one to write first.**

 **So review, vote and for now go ahead and read the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

" _He's wrapped them around his little finger…" Vista said smiling at the scene._

" _Just like the crew right Oyaji?" Marco said smiling at Whitebeard who laughed and nodded._

" _Anyway how long is this going to take place?" Jozu said looking around._

" _Yeah Oyaji, where is our Ace?" Haruta asked anxious for her flame brother._

" _We have to look out I guess…" Whitebeard uttered looking around._

" _I guess we have to wait and watch..." Marco said as everyone nodded._

The scene shifted slowly and the next scene showed Ace crawling as Dadan ran behind him. Izou and Haruta squealed at how adorable he looked while Thatch cooed, Jozu and Vista smiled like idiots, Marco started chuckling and Whitebeard laughed with a huge smile on his face.

"Damn, is Ace adorable!" Thatch said smiling brightly. Everyone nodded.

"You damn brat, where do you think you are going?" Dadan yelled trying to catch him but Ace escaped in the last minute.

"Ace-Chan…! It's grandpa Garp…!" Garp said suddenly making a silly face his tongue out which had had laughing.

"My Garp is a good grandpa…" Izou said as everyone laughed at Garp's expression.

"Ah Garp-san! When did you come back?"

"Hey." Garp said raising a hand.

"Did something…" Dadan hesitated for a second "…happen?"

"Oh. Nothing…" he said picking up Ace and taking him outside before looking back suddenly. "…Shiki has escaped impel down…and I am hungry so get me donuts." He walked away from the gaping bandits. Marco face palmed.

"Only Garp would say he is hungry when a pirate escaped Impel Down…" he muttered as everyone laughed. Thatch smiled.

"Luffy was the one that bet Shiki right?" he asked looking at Whitebeard who nodded.

Garp walked over to the sea and sat near the cliff with Ace in his lap who was staring at the sea until he smiled brightly putting his hand out trying to reach out. Garp smiled at him.

"Do you like it Ace? That is the sea."

"Se?" Ace asked and everyone froze.

"Is Ace…?" Vista asked looking surprised.

"Sea, Ace."

"Se..Se…" Ace said. Garp lifted him slowly and looked at him in the eye.

"S-E-A"

"Sea!" Ace said happily and Garp started laughing.

"Ace's first word was sea…" Thatch said wiping a tear from his eye as everyone smiled at the scene.

The scene changed again showing that Ace was at least four years old who was running away as Garp ran behind him.

"Come on, Ace you have to train!"

"No!" Ace said as he dashed off.

"Looks like this is where the escape started…." Marco uttered quietly as everyone nodded.

After sometime Ace was hiding in a tree near what looked like a junkyard.

"What is this place?" Whitebeard questioned looking at the whole area.

Ace then got down the tree looked at the junkyard curiously before entering the place. He walked for quite some time looking around before he suddenly hid as two adults and a kid came out.

"Mom, what shall we have for dinner?" The kid asked looking at the lady. The lady smiled at him. "Dad caught a boar so it is meat today." She replied and the kid grinned.

"Yay, Dad you are the best!" The kid yelled out as the man laughed. Ace came out as they left.

"Mom..." He uttered "…and Dad?"

"I think Ace heard those words for the first time…" Jozu said gazing at the scene as everyone nodded.

The scene changed and Ace was sitting on the cliff looking at the sea. Footsteps were heard as Garp came.

"There you are Ace..." He said coming and sitting beside him as he ruffled his hair.

"Grandpa…" Ace muttered looking at him.

There was silence for some time. Garp continued to stare at his grandson who looked at the sea before glancing at him.

"Who are my mom and dad?"

"Shit he asked the question…" Thatch muttered looking at Garp wondering what he would say.

Garp's eyes widened dramatically before he sighed loudly. There was a tense silence between them before he looked at Ace.

"Your mother's name is Portgas D Rouge. She carried you for 20 months to protect you. She died giving birth to you…"

"Did she…love me?" Ace interrupted him looking sad.

"She did. She loved you with all her heart."

There was a quiet silence as Ace soaked in Garp's words. The atmosphere grew quiet. The group waited for Garp to say the next few words.

"And my dad?" Ace whispered.

"Your father Ace…" Garp said as the air was completely silent and a light breeze moved the leaves slightly "…is Gol D Roger."

The was silence and Ace stared at Garp.

"Gol D Roger?"

"You know him. Everyone knows him. The Pirate King, Gold Roger."

Ace gasped.

"And you are his son, The Golden Prince, Gol D Ace."

Ace forgot to breathe for a second.

The scene closed around them. Thatch started cursing.

"Damn Garp could have mouthed that a bit properly…calling him Golden Prince…"

"Wonder What happens now…" Marco murmured folding his hands.

Another scene opened which showed Ace going towards a bar in the junkyard. Marco frowned at his expression. Whitebeard grumbled slightly.

"Why is he going there?" he asked worried about his youngest son.

Ace entered the bar where there were many adults. A few of them noticed him and looked at him.

"Hey you are not supposed to come here, kid." One of them said. Ace just clenched his pipe before looking at them.

"Old man, I have a question for you…"

"What is it brat?"

"What if Gold Roger had a kid?" Ace questioned and everyone stopped talking to look at him. Then they all burst out laughing.

"If a demon like Roger had a kid then wouldn't the child be a demon!" One of them yelled.

"Ya, he is a monster!"

"The kid would be killed before he was born!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

All of them started laughing unaware that Ace was trembling slightly his grip on the pipe tightened. Whitebeard slammed his bisento angrily while the rest of them started yelling.

"I'll rip them to pieces!" Whitebeard said annoyed. Marco had transformed his arm and was trying to hit one of them but his hand just passed through and it had him cursing.

"Is that so?" Ace asked silently before he started hitting them with the blade. It was a bar fight. Thatch and Haruta were cheering.

"Go Ace! Hit those people!"

The scene closed around them and a series of scenes flashed which showed Ace fighting adults. They could hear voices.

"Gold Roger was a devil, a monster!"

"His son should be tortured!"

"He should be boiled alive!"

"Should be killed!"

"He is a demon, a monster!"

"Demon…Monster…"

There was a blast of haki from Whitebeard as he grew growled. Thatch, Vista and Haruta were gripping their swords tightly, Izou had pulled out his pistols while Jozu's hand had turned diamond. Marco had partially transformed to rip these idiots apart. How dare these people speak like that to his little brother!

The scene changed again showing Ace sitting in the bath looking at the water. He was staring at his face in the water. There were then flashbacks of what happened when he asked the question.

Ace hit the water with his fist. Marco stared at him knowing what Ace was thinking. He had done it at some point too.

Ace then came out of the water and they could all hear voices and came inside the shack.

"Huh, you know what…" Dadan's voice came out "…while we are at it screw Ace too. Devil's children have Devil's luck. Coz Ace is the devil's son for sure." Ace's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you think…" Dadan continued "…the government would do if they found out about him? I'll take my chances with Garp!"

"That's the booze talking. Just sleep boss…" a bandit commented.

Ace turned and walked out and looked at the sky filled with stars as the scene faded.

"Can I kill her?" Thatch roared taking out his sword as Izou grabbed him from behind but he too was shaking. Marco trebled slightly with anger but Haruta held his arm himself angry. Whitebeard stood quiet but Marco could tell that he was angry.

The scene changed again and Ace was sitting near the cliff. He had bandages all over his body. Garp was coming to the cliff watching Ace sadly.

"I heard from Dadan that you are beating many up…" He commented as he sat on a stone near the cliff.

There was silence was sometime.

"Gramps?" Ace said suddenly.

"Hm…"

Ace gazed at the sea.

"Dou you think…" he began "…that I deserve to live?"

"Of course you do Ace!" Everyone yelled.

Garp gazed at him before glancing sideways.

"That's something…" he replied "…you'll see as you live."

The scene closed among them and Marco stared at the white which had shown the previously sitting Ace.

"Shit, a kid like him should not ask that question!" Thatch said sadly.

"Given the circumstances he was raised in…I think I would do that too…" Marco said looking down. Whitebeard patted him on the back knowing that Marco was remembering his childhood and his capture because of the devil fruit.

"Damn I want to go to Dawn Island and kill all those idiots!" Izou said angrily. Haruta and Vista nodded at that.

The scene opened again and this time it showed Ace going to the dump yard again. Marco groaned.

"Please Ace don't ask the question again and fight!"

Ace started looking at some pipes when he heard footsteps and looked around to find a blonde kid holding a pipe. He was wearing dirty noble clothes. Izou gaped looking at him.

"That's Sabo!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

Ace stared at Sabo who was looking at Ace too. He frowned as he moved close to him

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned

"I'm Sabo. I live here."

"Never seen you before." Ace muttered glancing at him. Sabo shuffled on his feet.

"My parent's died so I am living all alone…I was somewhere else…. Now this is my home."

Ace studied him for quite some time and then sighed turning around.

"Want to come with me? We'll hunt for something…"

Sabo looked at him shocked before he smiled and nodded the scene fading. Izou smiled.

"So that's how he became friends with Sabo…"

The scene changed showing both of them fighting some thugs. After the adults ran away Ace noticed some jewels and money and he picked them up.

Marco frowned. "They throw Jewels and cash...?" He uttered annoyed. Sabo gazed at the money. Ace stared at the jewels before looking at Sabo suddenly.

"Sabo!"

"Huh? What is it Ace?"

"Let's collect this money and the jewels!"

"Eh! Why?"

"We'll collect it to make our pirate fund. Let's collect so that we can build our pirate ship!"

Sabo looked at him shocked before he smiled brightly.

"That's a great idea!"

The scene faded again. Thatch laughed.

"Pirate fund! Go Ace!"

Another scene opened where Ace sat near the cliff. But he was not alone for Sabo was with him. Both of them were looking at the sea. Thatch smiled.

"This cliff seems very special for Ace…"

"Yeah…" Jozu said gazing at the sea as everyone nodded.

"Hey Sabo?"

"What is it Ace?"

"I…have to tell you something…"

Sabo looked at Ace confused. Ace took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm…Gold Roger's son."

"Ace told Sabo!" Haruta yelled looking shocked.

Sabo looked at him surprised. Everyone waited for Sabo's response. Sabo looked at the sea.

"He's better than my dad."

"Huh?" Ace said confused.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"Your dad was a pirate Ace. At least better than my jerk of a dad. He's the worst."

"Really?" Ace asked and Sabo nodded.

"Anyway I don't hate you for that…" Sabo said smiling at him. Ace looked shocked before he smiled. It was small but it was the first time he smiled properly. Thatch and Haruta started crying.

"Uwah…Ace smiled properly…" Thatch said crying.

The scene faded into white. Marco gave a relieved breath as he leaned against Whitebeard. "Well at least this is better than before…" He said smiling slightly. Everyone nodded. Whitebeard gazed at him.

"When do you think the straw hatted brat comes?"

"I don't know but Ace did mention once that he met Luffy when he was ten."

"So I think he would come now!" Thatch said happily. He really liked Luffy.

The scene changed again.

"You can't make friends with 'Red-haired' Shanks!" Garp's voice came out. Marco looked at the kid Luffy.

"Gods he's adorable!" Izou said smiling at Luffy who was clinging to the tree wrapping his arm around it.

"So he had his devil fruit power huh?" Marco commented smiling at Luffy.

"I wanna become…" Luffy yelled as the tree uprooted for Garp was dragging him by the cheek "…a strong man like Shanks!" as the tree hit Garp and yelled out in pain. Whitebeard started laughing as everyone chuckled.

"Hey!"

Marco shook his head in amusement. Garp and Luffy came to a clearing which showed Dadan's house.

"Is this Luffy's perspective?" Marco questioned. There was no Ace yet.

"Probably…since he is Ace's brother." Vista commented stroking his mustache.

Luffy glanced at the hut.

"What is this place?" he said as he started running around. Garp knocked the door.

"Stop it! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed?!"

"Nice way to open the door." Thatch commented grinning brightly.

"It's me." Garp said and Dadan stopped to stare at him before backing behind.

"G-Garp-san!"

Dogra and Magra stood behind her looking at Garp in shock.

"You're looking good." Garp commented.

"Give me a break! Please, you've gotta have mercy on me! Ace is 10 years old now." Dadan exclaimed.

"So Ace was 10 when he met Luffy huh…" Haruta said looking at Luffy who was running around Garp.

"Oh yeah, already? How is he?" Garp asked laughing, as everyone except Whitebeard fell down. Whitebeard snorted.

"Trust Garp to say that…"

"It's not funny! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!" Dogra said while Dadan looked at the running Luffy.

"Putting that aside…" Garp began as Dogra cut him with "Don't put it aside!"

"You're annoying kid!" Dadan yelled at Luffy who was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and lifted by Garp.

"Look after him, too." Garp said.

"Eh!" Everyone yelled.

"Did he just…" Thatch said pointing at him. Marco face palmed.

"Trust Garp to have his grandsons raised by a bandit…"

"Huh?" Dadan said.

"Hey Luffy, say 'hi' to them."

"Yo!"

Thatch started laughing at the expression being made by Dadan and the bandits while everyone else chuckled.

"Who is this kid?" Magra asked.

"He is my grandson." Garp said with a blank face.

"WHAT!"

"One more?!"

"He's Garp's…I mean Garp-san's grandson!"

"We can't" They said together. Marco sighed.

"Not an option." he commented as everyone nodded.

"Alright then here's your choice." Garp stated "Do you want to spend all your time in prison or take care of him?"

"Did he just…" Izou asked

"…Threaten bandits to raise his grandson?" Whitebeard asked

"He did." Vista said as they looked at Garp.

"…There are many crimes you committed that I overlooked." He commented as Luffy looked at the house.

"Crappy Shack!" He said and everyone started laughing.

"You wanna fight?!" Dadan yelled but Luffy ignored her running after a butterfly. Dadan fell down. "He's not listening!"

As Luffy ran someone spitted on him.

"What is it?! Ugh, spit! Gross!"

"Who did it?" he yelled as Ace came into appearance sitting on a huge animal which was dead.

"Whoa Ace…" Thatch said looking at him surprised.

"Hey, you!" Luffy yelled coming towards him as Ace stared at him with hate in his eyes. Marco shuddered at those eyes. He remembered time when he had those eyes. But Ace was too young to carry that hatred. Whitebeard gazed at Ace saddened by the look in his eyes. He had seen it before. It was when there was complete hatred towards the world for they had been hurt for far too long. He had seen those eyes in Marco when he had saved him from the nobles. That hatred was there in his eyes for he was tortured by them. He was better now but Whitebeard knew that he was haunted by them sometimes. Ace had that hatred and he was so young.

"Say 'sorry'! It's gross!" Luffy yelled looking angry.

"Ace!" suddenly Garp said smiling and coming there.

"Are you back Ace?" Dogra asked looking at him surprised.

"Hey! Say 'Sorry'!"

Garp came behind Luffy.

"Luffy, this is Ace. He's 3 years older than you. You're gonna live with them from today onwards."

"What! You can't decide that!" Dadan yelled.

"I think he just did." Jozu commented.

Luffy continued to glare at Ace who had a neutral expression on his face. Garp bonked him on the head.

"Be nice!"

"Is it decided?!" Dadan yelled.

Garp glared at them. "Any problem with that?" They looked shocked before standing straight.

"We'll take him!" They yelled.

"That's all from me." Garp said "I'll stop by when I have time."

"Um…what about child support?" Dadan asked tentatively

"Put it on my bill."

"This is not a bar…"

"Huh?"

"You're always welcome!"

"Boss, we can't take another kid!"

Ace meanwhile jumped down from the dead animal's body and started walking towards the shack.

"Shut up! Let's just eat first! Fix it!"

"Okay!"

Ace walked past Luffy who was still demanding Ace to apologize.

"Wait!" He yelled as he kept his hat on his head.

The scene closed around them.

"So Luffy's here now huh?" Thatch said weakly "Ugh, Marco how can we stop this…I can't watch this anymore…I want to go to Dawn Island and kill those people who made Ace like that."

"I know Thatch we all do… but how to get out of here…"

"Continue watching…" A voice said and they turned to see kid Luffy.

"Luffy!" They all yelled.

"You have to continue watching…" Luffy said smiling at them "I'll help you all later. Ace's calling me!" He smiled at them before vanishing.

"What was that all about?" Thatch said pointing at where Luffy had disappeared.

"I don't know…but let's continue watching." Marco replied and everyone nodded as the scene opened around them.

 **All right! The chap's finished folks. I hope you all liked it. It took me two days of research (which included watching the episode so many times that I am speaking it in Japanese).**

 **Also regarding the past of Marco will come later in the story so please just watch out. Anyway don't forget to review!**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


	4. Ace and Luffy

**Hey Everyone! So first of I would like to apologize for the delay which was caused. I know it has been far too long and I am extremely sorry for that. I have just completed my second semester in Law and this one was far too hectic and I did not have time to write the fanfic. I apologize for the delay and I hope you are happy with the update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters.**

" _So Luffy's here now huh?" Thatch said weakly "Ugh, Marco how can we stop this…I can't watch this anymore…I want to go to Dawn Island and kill those people who made Ace like that."_

" _I know Thatch we all do… but how to get out of here…"_

" _Continue watching…" A voice said and they turned to see kid Luffy._

" _Luffy!" They all yelled._

" _You have to continue watching…" Luffy said smiling at them "I'll help you all later. Ace's calling me!" He smiled at them before vanishing._

" _What was that all about?" Thatch said pointing at where Luffy had disappeared._

" _I don't know…but let's continue watching." Marco replied and everyone nodded as the scene opened around them._

The scene changed and the bandits, Luffy and Ace eating food.

"I hate mountain bandits." Luffy said. Ace quietly ate his food.

"Shut it brat, we're already tired with the likes of you!" Dadan yelled "If you don't like it here then get out and starve to death!"

"Hey, that's harsh!" Thatch said annoyed.

"This is too little. I want that meat too." Luffy said glancing at the meat which was brought by Ace.

"This meat is from the buffalo that Ace captured. He gives some of it to us. You will have to work from tomorrow. You will clean, do the laundry, wash the plates as well as rob, steal, swindle and murder people. And you will not tell Garp!" Dadan said annoyed.

"Not gonna happen!" Everyone said at the same time.

"One bowl of rice and a glass of water for the day! That's all that I can guarantee."

"Doubt Luffy will agree?" Thatch said smirking.

"You've got to get everything by yourself and grow up on your own." Dadan continued.

"Okay!" Luffy replied and everyone including Dadan fell down.

"Seriously?" Everyone yelled.

"'Okay'! You're supposed to cry!"

"I'm fine because Grandpa threw me in the jungle before and there was water to drink and frogs, snakes and mushrooms to eat in the forest!"

"Ugh what did he just say?" Izou said turning slightly green. Whitebeard sighed.

"That Garp…throwing his grandson in the jungle…what is he thinking?"

"Clearly, he is not…" Marco said as everyone sighed again.

"And if I am going to be a pirate I must be able to do it by myself" He said smiling. Ace meanwhile had walked out of the room outside and Luffy followed him ignoring Dadan and the bandits.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled looking at Ace who turned back staring at Luffy.

"Hey, I'm Luffy! I'm not angry at you for spitting at me! It's not something to get angry about!"

Ace meanwhile hit the tree with his leg and it broke more than halfway. Marco whistled at Ace's strength.

"Damn, is the kid strong…" Haruta uttered looking in awe.

"…so let's be friends…" Luffy said but another kick broke the tree and it fell down. Luffy glanced at him before yelling and started running.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Thatch yelled.

"Ace tried to kill…. Luffy?" Marco said blinking blankly.

"The same Ace who loves Luffy like an overprotective brother?" Haruta asked shocked. Everyone was surprised. Ace was known to be protective of Luffy.

The scene changed showing Ace walking over a bridge. The bridge swayed slightly and Luffy came near it. Whitebeard blinked at him surprised.

"He's still following? Even after the death attempt?"

Ace looked at him surprised to but his grip on the pipe hardened as he walked towards Luffy and before anyone knew Luffy was falling off the bridge yelling loudly. Ace simply walked away the while the Whitebeard's watching the scene with open mouths.

"What the hell just happened?" Thatch finally asked but everyone shook their heads.

The scene changed again showing Ace coming back to Dadan's shack. Magra questioned him about Luffy's whereabouts but he replied that he did not know. The scene changed again and Ace was standing against the door of the room where Dadan and Dogra were talking. Dadan was drunk.

"It's pretty bad that we lost him on the first day, boss!" Dogra stated.

"Glad to see that someone is concerned…" Thatch muttered.

"Probably due to Garp." Marco stated flatly.

"I don't care! He dies, he dies!" Dadan stated drinking "We've already given up on looking after Ace. If he really died, then we tell Garp that it was an accident…of course that won't happen it's just like saying 'A hated child is successful in the world'…think what happens if the government finds out! He is the son of the devil after all!"

Unknown to them Ace was listening to what Dadan had said. He silently left the hut and stepped outside to look at the stars as the scene faded.

"Oh God I can't handle it anymore" Izou mumbled as he leaned against Thatch who was crying.

Marco just sighed and looked at his father who had an unreadable look on his face.

The scene changed with Luffy standing with his clothes are torn out.

"What the hell happened to him?" Marco yelled looking at him worried.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Dadan yelled.

"That is not the question to be asked!" Haruta and Jozu yelled at the same time as Luffy was taken and thrown on the bed and asked to sleep. Ace opened one eye looked at him and slept again.

The scenes rapidly changed in front of them and Luffy continued to pursue Ace. It slowly became blank white. Marco blinked at what had unfolded and looked at his family who were all cuddled up together.

"Ace still tried to kill Luffy…" Thatch grumbled annoyed. Izou sighed.

"When do you think did he start becoming protective about Luffy?" Vista asked looking at Whitebeard who just shrugged.

Marco sighed softly and looked at the white sheet as the next scene unfolded. ' _I wonder what happened…'_ he thought '… _that changed Ace's perspective and made him love Luffy."_

The scene changed and Luffy was following Ace as he fell down panting.

"Huh? Is this the end of the forest?" Luffy questioned looking around.

"Wow! What is this place?" He asked again looking at all the trash heaps. Izou made a disgusted face. "This place again…" He grumbled as Jozu patted him on the back.

Luffy continued to look around as the scene faded and in the next scene Ace was walking towards a tree on which Sabo was sitting.

"Hey Ace!" Sabo yelled. Ace smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Ace stated as he climbed the tree with a bag in his hand. Ace then sat and gave the bag to Sabo who opened it and whistled.

"Damn you got more than me!" Sabo said smiling as he put the money in the hole in the tree.

"It's their pirate fund!" Thatch yelled smiling at the money "Damn, they have a lot!"

"More than you…" Marco said drily. Thatch looked at him.

"My dear great brother! I am in dire need of…" He was hit on the forehead and Marco chuckled slightly. "Forget it." Thatch pouted and was about to say something but Luffy's entry distracted him.

"Pirate ship!" Luffy yelled. "You guys want to be pirates too!" he stated happily and in the next minute he was tied to the tree with an angry Ace and Sabo. Luffy meanwhile continued to ignore what they were saying and asked them to be his friends.

"…Ok let's kill him." ace said bluntly

"Agreed." Sabo stated.

"Did he just…" Whitebeard said blankly.

"…threaten to kill Luffy?" Marco asked "He just did."

"DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" Luffy yelled and they both tried to stop him from shouting.

"Did that just happen?" Thatch asked pointing at the fighting brothers.

"Sabo! Do it!" Ace yelled.

"Eh! I never killed someone! You do it!" Sabo yelled back.

"Same here! I don't know!" Ace yelled again.

"Don't throw me in the water! I'll die" Luffy yelled.

"Is he mad?!" Marco yelled.

"Right! The water!" Ace yelled as Sabo looked at Luffy. "Is he mad?"

"Hey! I hear voices! Children's voices!" someone yelled and Sabo freaked out and grabbed Ace's hand.

"Quick! Let's hide" Ace said "Untie him! or they will find out about the fund."

Ace and Sabo hid behind the bushes and looked at the man who just entered.

"They are the Bluejam Pirates! And that is Porchemy…" Sabo hissed out. "…and he has a real sword!"

"Wait..." Sabo said suddenly looking at his side. "…where is he?"

Ace looked and gasped out.

Luffy was being held by that pirate.

"Oh dear!" Thatch said looking worried.

"LET GO OF ME DAMN YOU!" Luffy yelled. "Ace help me!"

"Ah he called me!" Ace said hiding in the bushes.

"You're supposed to help him!" Haruta groaned.

"So you know Ace?" Porchemy asked looking at him

"He's my friend!" Luffy declared "…Ah he just tried to kill me a few minutes ago…"

"He really needs to redefine the word friendship…" Thatch muttered.

"Agreed…" Everyone stated.

"I don't know if you know about this but Ace stole some money from us and ran today" Porchemy stated. "do you know where he is?"

Luffy was silent.

"God, they are here to take the money away!" Sabo said as he glanced at their hiding place.

"That idiot better not tell them." Ace said annoyed.

"I don't know…" Luffy said as he looked at his side and his mouth became weird and he started sweating bullets. All the whitebeard pirates watching fell down.

"He's such a bad liar!" all of them yelled.

'alright then. It can't help me if you don't know." Porchemy smiled evilly before taking Luffy with him.

"Hey let me go!" Luffy yelled. But Porchemy smiled the whole time as the scene faded.

Marco cursed under his breathe. "Something bad is about to happen…." He muttered worried what might have happened to Luffy.

Thatch put his arm around Marco. "I know…" he muttered rubbing his hand over Marco's arm as Marco shot him a grateful look.

Whitebeard smiled at them but his thought went back to Luffy with Porchemy. Something bad was indeed about to happen.

 **And that's the wrap. The next update will be soon and I won't desert this fanfic. Once again apologies for my delay. I will definitely continue and complete this fic and next one will possibly be a time travel fic. Look forward to the updates and don't forget to review.**

 **Have a nice day ;-)**


End file.
